


Woman In White

by SincerelyBel



Series: A Bouquet Of Pink Carnations And Marigolds [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Dead!Allen, F/M, Female! Allen, Grief, Haunting, I Regret Nothing!, Romance, Tragedy, ghost - Freeform, my mind is a very strange and twisted place.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen Walker is dead, executed by the Black Order.<br/>The illusions, Lavi tells himself, started a week later. Everywhere, he sees Allen. Hears her, smells her, feels her. She's a figment of his imagination, a product of sleepless nights and grief. At least, that's what he tells himself. Because she can't be real, ghosts don't exist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman In White

It had all started a week after Allen’s execution.

He hadn’t slept more than three hours since the night before her demise, before he would be awakened by the fitful throws of nightmares. As a result, the effects had taken their toll on him. His mind was playing tricks on him, he knew this to be true. But these visions were starting to aggravate him with their consistency and accuracy. That's what these images were, _right_? Illusions, tricks of the mind, most likely induced from the lack of sleep.

He was haunted by her, her ethereal presence a near constant, even in the dark edges of his nightmares. Her presence was like a furnace, his skin could barely stand the fiery heat she gave off. He had previously dismissed the sensation as a slight fever.

He could still feel her silver-lined gaze on in his back, even though those haunting eyes had long since closed for the final time. He could still see those silver eyes, sparkling like the stars scattered in the night sky, as she had laughed at something he had said.

Whenever he turned his head, in the corner of his eye, he could catch a glimpse of her white hair fluttering in an nonexistent breeze. He could see her favorite hair ribbon woven in between strands of her hair. He could feel her wispy white hair as he combed it for a relaxed Allen, as she leaned back against his knees.

He could smell her faint perfume; peppermint, her favorite fragrance. It had been a gift from Lenalee, one Allen had used often.

He could still hear that smooth, mirthful voice whispering in his ear, her voice ringing with the barest lilt of her suppressed accent, and how her warm breath tickled his ear as she spoke. He could still hear her bell like laughter. He could even hear how her soft, even breathing sounded as she slept.

And when he was alone, it was even worse. He was plagued by the detached thump-thump-thump of a heart beating, her heart beating, loudly, clearly, in his ears, as if she was still right besides him.

He could still feel her mismatched fingers pressing into his shoulders. Her warm touch was like fire on his skin.

Lavi shook his head, trying to rid his mind and thoughts of her maddening ghost.

 _'Go away! Why are you still hanging around?'_ He wanted to scream at her smiling ghost. _'You're free now!'_

Her infuriating laughter resounded in his ears, as despairing tears streamed down his face.


End file.
